Humming
by Higuchimon
Summary: Kinshiro likes to hear Atsushi humming when they're so close to one another.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!  
 **Story Title;** Humming  
 **Romance:** Kinshiro x Atsushi/Atsushi x Kinshiro  
 **Word Count:** 1,055|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, C24, post-canon fic; KinAtsu Week Day #6, singing  
 **Summary:** Kinshiro likes to hear Atsushi humming when they're so close to one another.

* * *

Kinshiro could feel Atsushi's warmth pressed against him, those long arms wrapped all around him. Moments like these ranked high among those he loved the most. Everything quiet, everything at peace, just the way that it should be.

The quiet didn't last all that long, though. It seldom did, but it wasn't broken in a bad way. Instead, Atsushi's chest vibrated with a satisfied humming, sort of like a cat who had acquired all of the cream, a sizable chunk of fish, and knew quite well that the family dog would be blamed for anything wrong the cat had done.

Not that Atsushi would do anything wrong at all. He might not actually _be_ perfect, but he was more than close enough for Kinshiro. Even his flaws shone bright in Kinshiro's eyes.

He leaned a little against Atsushi's chest and hummed, taking a few moments to find just the right key to match Atsushi's humming with. This was just as much their usual aftermath activity as anything else would be.

 _Does he know he hums like this?_ Atsushi hadn't ever mentioned it in the few months since their relationship stepped up from intense dating to intense making out and even more intense lovemaking. So he might not.

But that too was just fine with Kinshiro. It gave him a small something he could enjoy and know that Atsushi didn't have to worry about it. And Atsushi _would_ worry about it, because that was what Atsushi did, when he wasn't saving the world or forgiving idiots who may not have deserved it in the first place.

He hummed along, a warm satisfaction enfolding every stitch of himself, helped along by their previous activities, and now made even more so by Atsushi's gentle humming. Atsushi made a sort of soft sigh of contentment before his fingers began to work through Kinshiro's pale hair.

This happened before as well; Atsushi wasn't that much aware of what he did for a while after they finished, but he never did anything that Kinshiro didn't like. If anything, Kinshiro kind of preferred some of this to happen when Atsushi wasn't fully aware of it. It meant he could enjoy it without Atsushi worrying if he'd tugged too hard or Kinshiro just didn't like something.

Kinshiro hadn't been able yet to convince Atsushi that there wasn't much he could do that Kinshiro _didn't_ like. Surely there would be something sooner or later, but Kinshiro just couldn't think of what it could be right now. He wasn't that good at thinking at anything when Atsushi's fingers made their way through his hair and petted his neck and shoulders.

So he didn't try. He just hummed along, eyes half-closed, and kept himself as warm as he could, leaning into Atsushi and wondering just who would move first so they could get to the shower. That waas something that he couldn't guess. Sometimes Atsushi recovered enough first. Sometimes he would move and let Kinshiro out of his cuddling embrace, which meant Kinshiro got to the shower first.

His mansion had more than one bathroom and shower, but there were times when they used it at the same time and that led to things that meant they needed to use the shower for the original purpose all over again.

Atsushi's arms tightened around him a little and Kinshiro bent his head back enough so he could brush his hair against Atsushi's throat. They'd done something like that before, and if this stirred up Atsushi to the point he wanted a repeat, Kinshiro wasn't going to argue about it at all.

The humming changed a little in tempo, more relaxed, more restful, and Kinshiro matched it, a little different in pitch, but they were more or less humming together, and that pleased Kinshiro more than anything had in quite a while.

 _I really should tell him about this sooner or later._ He thought Atsushi would like it once he knew, but he still wasn't going to race to do so. It was like a little piece of Atsushi he could keep all to himself, even secret from Atsushi himself.

Keeping secrets wasn't the best thing, he'd learned that by now, but this wasn't a bad secret. Just a little thing that wasn't really necessary for Atsushi to know and Kinshiro could and did enjoy all to himself.

How could he not enjoy it? Every time turned out a little different, depending on who was holding who and what they'd done before, and all the other tiny points that made up their lives. The humming wasn't ever one given song, but just something Kinshiro decided he would think of as Atsushi's own private inner melody. He could take part in it at times but it was still fully Atsushi, the song that helped make up who he was.

Kinshiro considered stifling the yawn that caressed his his throat but decided not to bother in the end. It was still evening and he had a long night of resting in Atsushi's arms to look forward to. Why try to fight it off?

He nestled himself more comfortably in those arms and tilted his head enough to get a look at Atsushi. Those warm eyes closed, throat still sleepily vibrating, and looking so relaxed. Kinshiro decided he would ask Atsushi if he minded a picture being taken while he was asleep like this.

For now, though, he shifted back into the position of full comfort, closed his eyes, and let himself drift, still humming, still somewhat in need of a shower but not so much that he wanted to interrupt their rest to get it. It would come soon enough.

* * *

Atsushi opened his eyes, feeling Kinshiro moving in his arms. He looked down at the silver-haired beauty and smiled. _I love you, Kin-chan._ His mouth moved, but he didn't speak out loud. He didn't want to wake Kinshiro up.

Showers could come later. He closed his eyes himself and began to hum deep in his throat. There was something about being like this with Kinshiro that made him want to hum, and he let himself do it. He didn't know if Kinshiro had ever noticed, but it didn't matter in the long run.

Soon enough, he'd hummed himself back to sleep, the peace of the evening warm around them both.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
